Rothaarige Verführung
by Giibsaholic16
Summary: Tony ergreift drastische Maßnahmen um bei Gibbs zu landen.


Rothaarige Verführung

TEIL 1

Genervt stöhnte Gibbs auf. Ausgerechnet heute, wo sich die Hälfte seines Teams krank gemeldet hatte, kam ein wahrscheinlich ziemlich arbeitsreicher Fall auf ihn und Tony zu. Am Telefon hatte man ihm nur gesagt, dass es einen Mord in der High-School auf dem Navy Stützpunkt Norfolk gegeben hatte. High-School, das bedeutete viele Teenies und im Moment waren alle verdächtig.

Er konnte sich kaum etwas „Besseres" vorstellen, um seinen Tag perfekt zu machen. Naja, kaum. Etwas konnte er sich schon vorstellen. Auch wenn es nie passieren würde, musste er schnell an etwas anderes denken, um zu verhindern, dass seine Hose noch enger wurde, als sie es ohnehin schon war, seit Tony heute Morgen mit dieser verdammt engen Jeans ins Büro gekommen war. Zusätzlich trug er noch ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, welches sehr gut zu seinen Augen passte und sich so eng an seinen Körper schmiegte, sodass jede noch so kleine Kurve und jeder Muskel sichtbar wurde.

Gibbs musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf als immer grimmiger Teamchef zu verteidigen.

Erst als sie in Norfolk ankamen, konnte er seine Gedanken wieder auf den Fall lenken, obwohl er immer noch versucht war, Tony zu beobachten.

Tonys Magen hing in den Kniekehlen und auch seine Laune war in ähnlichen Regionen zu finden. Am Morgen war er früher als früh aufgestanden und hatte sich sorgfältig gestylt und angezogen nur um bei Gibbs Eindruck zu schinden, obwohl er wusste, dass es vergebene Mühe war, da es so wahrscheinlich war, dass Gibbs was mit ihm anfangen würde wie McGee der einen Affen knutschte. Eher würde sein Boss vermutlich auf koffeinfreien Kaffee umsteigen, als das dieser Fall eintrat.

Trotzdem hatte er das dunkelgrüne Hemd rausgezogen, das seiner Meinung nach seine Augen besonders zum strahlen brachte, und sich in die engste Jeans die er in seinen Kleiderschrank finden konnte gequält und nun bemerkte sein Boss es nicht mal. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber hoffen durfte man ja wohl, gerade jetzt wo ihn weder Ziva, noch der Bambino ablenken konnten.

Jedoch hatte Tony sich da wohl gründlich geirrt! Allerdings hieß es nicht immer, dass der Kampf erst entschieden war, wenn die letzten Steine gefallen waren? Vielleicht musste er nur seine Strategie ein klein wenig ändern? Vor sich hin grübelnd stapfte er ein klein wenig schlecht gelaunt hinter seinen Boss her und wäre beinah in den Chefermittler gelaufen, als dieser urplötzlich stehen blieb.

Auch wenn Gibbs in Gedanken immer noch bei Tony war, hatte er Mühe damit, dass ihm nicht der Mund aufklappte. Genau in dem Moment als er durch die Tür trat, trat eine wahnsinnig langbeinige, rothaarige Frau in sein Blickfeld. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Sofort konnte er sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen schwammen immer noch und ihre Hände zitterten. „Sind sie Agent Gibbs?" Sie kam noch weiter auf ihn zu und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Julia Kennedy. Ich habe Leo gefunden." Gibbs nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie einen Moment. „Special Agent Gibbs und das dort drüben ist Special Agent DiNozzo. Wo haben sie den Toten gefunden?" „Im Computerraum, als ich heute Morgen meinen Unterricht vorbereiten wollte. Kommen sie ich bringe sie hin." Sie drehte sich um und Gibbs folgte ihr. Er konnte hören, wie Tony hinter ihm geräuschvoll seufzte, dann aber auch hinter ihnen herkam.

Na, klasse - Eine Rothaarige! Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme damit hätte die Aufmerksamkeit des Ex-Marines auf sich zu ziehen. Aber so schnell gab er nicht auf!

Er nahm sich vor am Abend etwas zu tricksen, um vielleicht das Ruder doch noch wieder herum zu reißen, aber zuerst musste er sich wohl mit dieser ‚Miss-ich-hab-rote-Haare-und-trag-den-kürzesten-Rock-den-die-Menschheit-je-gesehen-hat' herum schlagen und versuchen seinen Vorgesetzten davon abzuhalten mit dem Blick an ihr zu kleben, so wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Eins musste Tony aber neidlos zu geben: Gibbs sah verdammt heiß aus, wenn er auf jemanden scharf war, auch wenn Tony verfluchte, das es nicht er war der Jethro sabbern ließ.

Ihm entglitt bei dem Anblick ein etwas lauterer Seufzer als beabsichtigt, bevor er sich wieder sammelte und seinen Boss und seiner neuen Erzfeindin folgte.

Als sie den Raum betrat, bot sich Gibbs ein schreckliches Bild. Das Opfer saß vorne am Pult. Sein Kopf war nach hinten gekippt und seine Stirn zierten mehrere Eischusslöcher. Die Wand hinter ihm und der Boden waren voller Blut und alles erinnerte an eine Hinrichtung.

Als der Grauhaarige sah, wie Julia begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, gab er Tony ein Zeichen, dass dieser sich mit den MPs abstimmen und den Tatort sichern sollte, während er die Zeugen befragte.

Er fasste Julia an den Schultern und führte sie zurück auf den Flur. Als sie einige Schritte gegangen waren, brachen die Tränen erneut aus ihr heraus. Gibbs schob sie nach rechts in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und setzte sie auf einen der leeren Stühle.

Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und beschloss einfach abzuwarten, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten versiegte der Tränenstrom und lediglich ihre roten Augen und ihr zittern verrieten, dass sie gerade geweint hatte. „Ms. Kennedy erzählen sie mir bitte was geschehen ist." „Nennen sie mich doch bitte Julia. Bei Ms. Kennedy fühle ich mich so wie 80." Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie fortfuhr. „Also ich kam heute Morgen etwas früher, weil ich noch meinen Unterricht vorbereiten wollte. Ich war nur kurz im Lehrerzimmer und hab mir Kaffee geholt, bevor ich hier her kam. Als ich den Raum aufschloss saß er so dort. Ich habe meinen Kaffee fallen lassen und bin ins Lehrerzimmer zurück gerannt um Hilfe zu holen." „Sie hatten noch keinen Kaffee?" Er konnte an ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie diese Frage verwirrte. „Nein noch nicht."

Murrend machte sich Tony an die Arbeit, wenn wenigstens McGee da wäre, dem er die Hälfte(na vermutlich eher das meiste) davon aufbrummen könnte, aber nein er musste wohl selbst den schlimmsten Tatort aller Zeiten bearbeiten.

Noch dazu war diese ‚Ich nehm dir Gibbs weg –Tussi' mit _seinem_ Boss alleine, wer weiß was diese in der Zwischenzeit für Waffen ausfuhr?

Routiniert begann er seine Ausrüstung auszupacken, während er immer noch vor sich hin schimpfte. Kamera, Tupfer, Beweistüten und was er sonst noch so brauchte. Während er noch über seinen Plan für den Abend grübelte, rumpelte es auf einmal an der Tür und nur Augenblicke später stolperte Palmer herein, beladen mit Trage und Koffer, dem Ducky folgte, der anscheinend über die Verhaltensweise der heutigen Jugend im Vergleich zu seiner Genration dozierte.

„Dann sollten wir das schleunigst ändern. Bei der Gelegenheit können sie mir dann auch gleich das Lehrerzimmer zeigen. Dort hatte der Tote doch sicherlich auch Sachen, oder?" Subtile Vorgehensweisen wie diese, waren manchmal die einfachsten, vor allem bei seinem Bauchgefühl. Irgendwas störte ihn. Er konnte nur noch nicht genau den Finger darauf legen, was es war, aber der Grauhaarige war sich sicher, dass sein Instinkt die Ursache dafür schon noch zu Tage fördern würde. Er ging zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und ließ sie vor sich auf den Flur treten. Nur Augenblicke später standen sie im Lehrerzimmer, das abgesehen von ein paar wenigen Lehrern ziemlich leer gefegt war. Zielsicher fand Gibbs Blick die Kaffeemaschine, die einige Meter entfernt von ihnen grade frischen Kaffee produzierte. Mit einer einfachen Geste wies er die Lehrerin an, das sie sich setzen sollte, während er zu der Maschine schlenderte und darauf wartete, dass diese die Kanne befüllte. Unterdessen verschaffte er sich einen Eindruck von seiner Umgebung. In dem ziemlich offenen Raum waren im hinteren Teil ein paar Regale an die Wand angebracht, während sich rechts von ihm drei Arbeitsstationen mit Computern befanden. Von Gibbs aus links gesehen, standen einige runde Tische, die durch den wenig vorhandenen Lehrer bevölkert waren. An einem von diesen hatte sich Julia niedergelassen. Diese starrte momentan einfach nur geradeaus, als ob sie gerade gar nicht wahrnehmen würde, was um sie herum geschah.

Er begann sich zu fragen, ob zwischen ihr und dem Toten vielleicht etwas mehr als ein einfaches Lehrerverhältnis bestand. Die Rothaarige reagierte doch etwas zu sehr auf den Leichenfund, allerdings war dies nun mal auch eine Situation die eine extreme emotionale Reaktion geradezu herausforderte. Nur wenn er jetzt die Reaktion der andern Lehrer, die sich momentan zwar ein klein wenig wie aufgeschreckte Hühner verhielten, aber ansonsten von dem plötzlichen Tod ihres Kollegen nicht wirklich betroffen zu sein schienen, war es doch auffällig. Nun ja, vielleicht würde er mehr aus ihr herausbekommen, wenn der Kaffee sie etwas beruhigt hatte.

Beim Anblick des Toten schien sich Ducky jedoch auf ein anderes Thema zu Versteifen. „ Die öffentliche Hinrichtung dagegen, Mr. Palmer – legen sie die Trage bitte dahin – war schon bei den alten….." Wenn Tony nicht schon vorher gedanklich abgeschweift wäre, wäre er es jetzt unter Garantie. Zu den ganzen Problemen heute, brauchte er nicht noch einen Vortrag über die sonstigen Gräuel der Menschheit. Er puhlte gerade einen Patrone aus der Wand hinter der Leiche, als der Italiener zu seinem Leidwesen von dem Gerichtsmediziner in seine Wissensweitergabe mit einbezogen wurde. „Anthony wusstest du, dass bereits die alten Römer die Hinrichtung als Methode verwendeten um Gefangene zu töten und damit weitere Feinde abzuschrecken?" Die Augen verdrehend setzte der Gefragte zu einer Antwort an, als urplötzlich ein lauter Krach ertönte. Tony drehte sich um, um die Lärmquelle zu identifizieren. Was er sah ließ ihn schmunzeln. Palmer hatte mal wieder seinen inneren Tollpatsch nach außen gekehrt und den Inhalt eines Instrumentenkoffers über den Fußboden verteilt.

Der Italiener brauchte nur einige Augenblicke zu warten, bevor der Gerichtmediziner damit begann Palmer in etwas kleinere Teile zu falten. Tony überlegte, ob Ducky seinen Assistenten wohl in ein Origami falten würde. Der fliegende Kranich oder das Schweinchen würden sicherlich gut zu Palmer passen. Irgendwann in Duckys Tirade wandte Tony sich ab und machte damit weiter die Kugel aus der Wand zu schälen. Er hoffte, dass Ducky über seinen neuen Vortrag den alten vergaß und sich dann der Leiche widmen würde.

Gibbs drückte der Lehrerin den Kaffee in die Hand und setzte sich vor sie hin. „Ms. Kennedy können sie mir sagen, ob das Opfer irgendwelche Feinde hatte?" „Leo? Nicht das ich wüsste! Zu mindestens hat es bisher nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass ihn jemand nicht leiden konnte." Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete der Chefermittler, wie ein anderer Lehrer, der gerade vorbei lief und anscheinend die Antwort mitbekommen hatte, die Augenbrauen skeptisch hochzog. Er nahm sich vor, später mit diesem Kollegen noch ein ausführliches Gespräch zu führen. „Erzählen sie mir von Mr. Jameson." „Leo war ein herzensguter Mensch. Alle mochten ihn." „Hatte er eine Freundin?" „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." „Gut Ms. Kennedy, das war es dann fürs erste. Falls wir noch Fragen haben, wenden wir uns an sie."

Tonys Gesicht, ließ sich nur als erleichtert beschreiben, als sein Boss den Raum betrat. Ducky hatte gerade wieder angesetzt, ihm eine der Geschichten über rituelle Morde mit geschichtlichem Hintergrund zu erzählen und der junge Agent schien heilfroh, dass Gibbs ihn rettete. „Morgen Duck. Kann ich Tony mitnehmen oder brauchst du ihn noch als Zuhörer?" „Nein, nein, nimm ihn ruhig mit, ich kann ihm später von der präkolumbischen Indianern und ihren Ritualmorden erzählen." „Bist du dann fertig DiNozzo?" „Ja Boss, ich hab alles fotografiert und eingetütet." „Gut dann komm mit, wir fahren zur Wohnung des Toten!" Der Ältere verließ den Raum und Tony folgte ihm, so schnell er konnte. Als sie nebeneinander durch die Schule liefen, konnte der Braunhaarige sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast Boss. Noch eine Geschichte und ihr hättet zwei Tote gehabt." Kaum das Tony geendet hatte, spürte er den vertrauten Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf, wo Gibbs Hand ihn getroffen hatte. „Wenn du so weiter machst fallen mir bald die Haare aus!" Der Ex-Marine konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie in den Truck stiegen. DiNozzo immer mit seinen Haaren.

TEIL 2

Vor einem der Häuser, das aussah wie hunderte andere auf dem Stützpunkt parkte Gibbs schließlich den Truck. Tony holte die Ausrüstung aus dem Van, während sich der Chefermittler schon an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Tony, der Frauenheld stürzte sich wie üblich auf die Untersuchung des Schlafzimmers. Unterdessen sah sich sein Boss in den anderen Räumen der Wohnung um. Als er gerade dabei war, die Regale im Wohnzimmer zu durchsuchen, hörte er hinter sich die Stimme seines Senior Field Agents. „Schau mal was ich gefunden habe!" Gibbs drehte sich zu Tony um. Dieser hielt sich ein schwarzes Negligee vor den Körper. „Würde dir sicher gut stehen DiNozzo!" „Haha, sehr witzig Boss. Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass der Tote keine Freundin hat? Im Schlafzimmer deutet alles darauf hin, dass hier zwei Personen wohnen." „Das hat zu mindestens Julia behauptet." „Julia?" Tonys Augenbrauen schnellten gen Himmel. Das war ja wohl die Höhe, jetzt nannte er sie auch noch beim Vornamen. Automatisch fragte er sich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, während er nicht dabei war. Gibbs schien seinen inneren Tumult zu ignorieren und schickte den Italiener ins Badezimmer um seine These zu untermauern.

Beleidigt zog Tony in Richtung Badezimmer ab, um zu sehen, was es dort interessantes gab. Kaum angekommen fielen ihm schon zwei Zahnbürsten ins Auge. Bei diesem Anblick entschlüpfte ihm ein Seufzer. Wie gern hätte er auch in seinem oder wahlweise in Gibbs Badezimmer zwei Zahnbürsten stehen. „Wie weit bist du DiNozzo?" „Beim Zähneputzen, Jethro." Auch wenn Gibbs einen Moment vollkommen perplex war, dass sein Untergebener ihn plötzlich beim Vornamen nannte, konnte er natürlich nicht auf die obligatorische Kopfnuss verzichten. „Hey Boss, was sollte das denn?" „Du sollst ermitteln und dir nicht die Zähne putzen." Tony zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Hast du nun was gefunden?" „Also hier stehen zwei Zahnbürsten und es liegt Make-up dort auf der Ablage. Wenn das Opfer kein geheimes Doppelleben geführt hat, dann hat _Julia_" Man konnte förmlich hören wie Stimme des jungen Mannes zu Eis wurde. „dich angelogen." Erneut breitete sich der Schmerz an Tonys Hinterkopf aus. „Wofür war die denn schon wieder?" Gibbs warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Tüte die Zahnbürsten ein. Wir fahren zurück ins Hauptquartier. Vielleicht kann Abby die DNA von Jamesons Freundin bestimmen."

„Mr. Palmer wussten Sie, dass es einen hervorragenden irischen Whiskey gibt, der auch Jameson heißt? In meiner Jugend und während meiner Zeit in Eton tranken wir immer gerne einen guten Whiskey, auch wenn ich natürlich einen schottischen dem irischen vorziehe." „Und ich ziehe einen guten Bourbon dem irischen und schottischen Whiskey vor." „Ah Jethro du kommst genau richtig. Ich wollte Mr. Palmer gerade von meiner Zeit in Eton erzählen, als wir…" „Duck hast du schon Ergebnisse?" „Natürlich mein Lieber. Wie du weißt wurde unser Opfer mit mehreren Schüssen in den Kopf getötet. Die Kugeln verteilen sich nach keinem bestimmten Muster. Mr. Palmer hat sie bereits zur Analyse zu Abigail gebracht. Wie du hier sehen kannst" Ducky lief vor, um Gibbs die Röntgenbilder zu präsentieren „sind nicht alle Kugeln im Kopf stecken geblieben. Einige sind glatt durch gegangen. Tödlich war vermutlich diese hier." Der Schotte deutete auf eine der Kugeln. „Sie steckte mitten im Hirn und hat den guten Mann sofort sein Leben gekostet." „Sonst irgendwas Besonderes?" „Bisher nicht, aber wenn ich irgendetwas finde, bist du der Erste der es erfährt." Der Pathologe hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als Gibbs schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl war.

Gibbs betrat das Reich der Forensikerin und bekam grade noch so mit, wie diese eifrig auf Tony einredete. „Du musst endlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehen, sonst wird das nie was mit euch beiden." Geschockt hielt er inne. Sollte es da etwa jemanden im Leben des Italieners geben, der ihm mehr bedeutete als seine sonstigen Affären? „Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht sagen…" Gibbs räusperte sich um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden herum. Während Tony in Schockstarre verfiel, fing Abby hektisch an vor sich hin zu brabbeln. Genervt ging der Chefermittler auf die Beiden zu. „Hast du Ergebnisse für mich Abbs?" Abrupt stand Tony auf und verließ fluchtartig das Labor. Abby redete immer noch unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin und schien Gibbs Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. „ABBS?" „Ja, Bossmann Ergebnisse." Sie wuselte mit Gibbs im Schlepptau in Richtung eines ihrer Babys, um ihm die Kugeln zu präsentieren.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ Tony sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, der prompt nach hinten wegrutschte, so dass er auf dem Büroboden landete. Fluchend rappelte er sich hoch. Unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation hob er seinen Stuhl auf und setze sich diesmal wirklich darauf. Gedanklich zählte er auf, was Gibbs ihm jetzt wohl antun würde, nachdem er von seinen Gefühlen erfahren hatte. Von einer einfachen Kopfnuss bis zum Vierteilen war alles dabei und er vermutete, dass sein Boss die gewaltvollen Methoden vorzog. Kurz flackerte das Wort Kündigung auf, aber sofort verwarf er es wieder, da er sonst ja nicht mehr bei seinem Jethro sein konnte. Während Tony noch in seine Gedanken vertieft war, kam Gibbs aus dem Aufzug und fand mal wieder einen gedanklich abwesenden Agenten vor. Für einige Momente erlaubte er sich ihn zu beobachten. Diese herrlich grünen Augen und die seidig weichen Haare, die er heute schon öfters gespürt hatte. Das alles und noch viel mehr machte seinen Tony aus. Nachdem er vorher bei Abby auch noch unabsichtlich erfahren hatte das dieser auf Männer stand nahm seine Hoffnung das aus ihnen beiden ein Paar werden würde wieder zu. Bisher hatte es bei dem Weiberhelden ja nie Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass dieser nicht nur auf das weibliche Geschlecht stand und so hatte die unerwartete Erkenntnis vorher doch einiges zu seiner Hoffnung beigetragen. Allerdings fragte er sich schon, warum Tony und Abby auf sein plötzliches Auftauchen gar so seltsam reagiert hatten. Während Gibbs noch gedankenverloren durch die Gegend starrte fand sich Tony wieder in der Realität des Büros ein und bemerkte das Jethro direkt vor ihm stand, aber nicht anwesend zu sein schien. Erneut tauchte er in seine Gedankenwelt ab und fing an sich ein gemeinsames Leben auszumalen. Ein Haus, ein Boot und vielleicht einen Hund und er wäre glücklich, vorausgesetzt er hätte dies alles mit Jethro.

Abby kam ins Büro und musste mal wieder feststellen was für ein süßes Paar Gibbs und Tony doch abgeben würden. „Ich kenne seine Freundin!" „Seine?" „Seine?" „Abbs, wessen Freundin kennst du?" „Na, die Freundin des Toten, welche den sonst?" Bei dieser Frage huschte ein scheinheiliges Grinsen über das Gesicht der Forensikerin. „Und wer ist es?" „Julia Kennedy, war wegen leichter Körperverletzung vorbestraft." „Ich glaube wir müssen noch mal mit Ms. Kennedy reden, nicht wahr Gibbs?" Gibbs sah auf seine Uhr und entschied das es besser war morgen noch einmal mit Ms. Kennedy zu reden.

Erneut blickte Tony auf die Uhr, schließlich wollte er die Farbe keine Minute länger als nötig einziehen lassen, denn es sollte ja den perfekten Farbton ergeben. Zehn qualvolle Minuten später stand er unter der Dusche und befreite sich von der Farbe. Einmal Fönen später bewunderte Tony seine neuerrungene Haarpracht. Zufrieden mit sich selber begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich daran für den nächsten Tag zur Haarfarbe passende Kleidung auszusuchen.

Halbwach halbschlafend stand Jimmy im Aufzug der ihn in die Pathologie befördern sollte, als ihn urplötzlich ein Fremder ansprach und meinte der Gremmlin möchte zur Seite gehen. Verwirrt sah Palmer den Mann genauer an, wusste jedoch nicht wer er war. Während der Autopsieassistent noch nachdachte hielt der Fahrstuhl im Foyer und die Türen öffneten sich. Schneller als Tony gucken konnte, hatte er eine jubelnde Abby an sich hängen und auch Ducky trat nach ihr in den Fahrstuhl. „Hübsche Haarfarbe Anthony." Verwundert beobachtete Palmer das Geschehen im Aufzug und verstand wie so oft die Welt nicht mehr.

Kleinlaut, da er mal wieder zu spät war, betrat Tony das Großraumbüro und setze sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Gibbs ließ lediglich ein: „ Du bist zu spät DiNozzo!", hören, sah aber nicht auf. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar machte sich der Italiener an seine Arbeit. „Wann reden wir mit der Freundin, Boss?" Gibbs blickte auf und blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. „ Du hast…Du hast… Ich hab sie herbestellt!" Als Gibbs seinen Blick wieder gesenkt hatte, konnte sich Tony ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Im Krieg und in der Liebe war halt alles erlaubt. Auch seinen Boss aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Den ganzen Vormittag über blickte der Chefermittler immer wieder auf und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen vollständigen Satz heraus. Gegen Mittag sprang Gibbs auf und lief wie von wilden Bienen gestochen in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten traf er in der Pathologie auf Ducky. „Hab ich Halluzinationen Duck, oder hat DiNozzo rote Haare?" „Wenn, dann hab ich dieselben Halluzinationen wie du Jethro." „Wieso hat er das getan?" „Verzweiflung?" „Wieso Verzweiflung?" „Jethro, ich bitte dich!" Der grauhaarige Agent sah Ducky total unwissend an. „Der Junge, ist Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verschwand Gibbs in Fahrstuhl und über das Gesicht des Gerichtsmediziners breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Er hatte mal wieder Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung.

Gibbs brauchte erst mal einen Kaffee um sich zu beruhigen. Tony war auch verliebt in ihn, jetzt ergab sogar das Gespräch mit Abby einen Sinn. Als ob er es gewusst hätte, klingelte in genau diesem Augenblick sein Handy und Tony war dran. „Boss, die Verdächtige ist da. Was soll ich mit ihr machen?" „Fang schon mal mit dem Verhör an, ich komm gleich nach."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen saß Tony an seinem Tisch als Gibbs das Büro betrat. „Ich hab den Fall gelöst Boss. Julia war es. Sie hat ausgesagt, dass das Opfer fremdgegangen ist." „Na, das ging aber schnell." „Ich bin ja schließlich ein Profi!" Grinsend setzte Gibbs sich an seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich daran seinen Bericht zu schreiben. Nach einer Weile sah der Ältere auf. „ Du hast rote Haare DiNozzo!" „Auch schon gemerkt?" Gibbs stand von seinem Platz auf. „Konferenzraum, sofort!" Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen folgte Tony ihm in den Aufzug, den sein Boss wie immer zwischen zwei Stockwerken anhielt. Die Hände links und rechts vom Italiener aufgestützt zwang Gibbs diesen an die Wand. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten die Beiden voneinander. Wie in Zeitlupe näherten sich ihre Lippen, bis sie sich schließlich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Hätte jemand die beiden beobachtet, hätte er glatt behauptet er wäre in irgendeinem Kitschfilm gelandet.

Nachdem Jethro den Wagen unfallfrei durch Washingtons Straßen gesteuert hatte, was mit Tonys Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel gar nicht so einfach war, stiegen die beiden vor Zivas Wohnung aus. Händchen haltend gingen die Beiden zur Haustür und Gibbs legte seinen Finger für mindestens eine Minute auf den Klingelknopf, um die Israelin auch ja zu wecken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öffnete sie schließlich in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt die Tür und sah erstaunt Gibbs und Tony vor sich. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" „Wir machen Krankenbesuche schließlich müssen wir doch sehen, wie es unseren Lieblingskollegen geht." „Ja, Tony meinte, wir sollten euch besuchen, aber McGee scheint nicht zu Hause zu sein. Der wird wohl noch mal bei Arzt sein." Kaum hatte Gibbs seinen Satz beendet ging die der Haustür nächstgelegene Tür auf. „Schatz, wo hast du denn das Erkältungsbad hingestellt?" Tony prustete laut los und auch Gibbs konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass es Tim war, der da den Kopf aus der Badezimmertür gesteckt hatte.

Alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Also alles happy Pfannkuchen!


End file.
